Saveur Framboise
by Amy S Reid
Summary: Elle l'aime, lui aussi, mais un rien peut tout faire basculer. (Participation du Halloween Party Contest)


**Disclaimer: **La saga Twilight et les personnages utilisés dans cet OS sont la propriété de **Stephenie Meyer**. Le thème du concours appartient à **OSContestTwilight **mais le contenu et l'ambiance de l'OS sont de ma responsabilité.

* * *

><p><strong>Je vous reviens avec cet OS mettant en scène Jasper et Alice. Il contient un lemon ainsi que d'autres petites surprises. Il était ma participation au contest cité ci-dessus dans le disclaimer. Certains mots du texte sont en gras, il s'agit des mots imposés par le contest. Vous pouvez en retrouver la liste exhaustive sur la page du contest. Bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>31 octobre 2013<span>**

- Tu sais très bien que je n'ai aucune envie d'aller à cette soirée Ali! Je te l'ai répété 150 fois au moins. Mes partiels sont fin décembre, je vais pas tout foirer pour une fête d'Halloween.

La fatigue aidant, le simple agacement de Jasper était en train de devenir de la colère. Et Dieu sait que quand Jasper s'énerve, il vaut mieux courir se cacher. Mais Alice, bien que connaissant l'état de fatigue de Jasper, continua d'insister. Après tout, ses études lui prenaient du temps à elle aussi, elle était fatiguée également, elle comprenait les enjeux des études pour Jasper – les siennes étaient très importantes pour elle également – mais avait besoin de décompresser.

- Jazz, s'te plait. On se voit presque plus ces derniers temps, t'es super distant. Tous les soirs, tu rentres, et tu te mets à bosser. Je sais que tu as besoin de ce job de surveillance à l'**aquarium** pour payer tes études mais du coup tu y passes aussi tes nuits. Je pourrais me mettre à cuisiner nue sous mon **tablier** de cuisine que tu t'en ficherais royalement.

Elle ne supportait pas d'être tenue à l'écart comme c'était le cas en ce moment. Elle se sentait abandonnée. Elle essayait de combler ce vide en s'occupant. Elle avait d'ailleurs décoré tout l'appartement de papiers crépons noirs et oranges, de filaments de coton, de fausses araignées... Elle avait confectionné des lanternes à l'aide de citrouilles. Elle avait installé une sorcière automate près de la porte qui riait dès qu'elle captait un mouvement. Mais elle avait toujours été très fusionnelle avec Jasper et même la décoration du studio n'avait pas suffi à la distraire. Ils s'étaient rencontrés des années auparavant et ne s'étaient plus lâchés.

- ... C'est probablement vrai. Mais tu sais, la pression, les cours ... si je ne bosse pas, je vais me faire recaler aux partiels. Tu sais que ça me tient à cœur. C'est la première année de médecine qui est dure, tu verras qu'une fois que je serai en deuxième année, je serai plus présent.

Agissant de manière habituelle, embêté d'avoir contrarié la femme de sa vie, Jasper se calma et essaya de reprendre un ton plus posé.

- Décompresses un peu, juste ce soir s'il te plaît. Ça fait des jours, que dis-je, des semaines qu'on n'a pas passé de temps ensemble. Le ton d'Alice se fit suppliant. Tu partages ton temps entre tes cours, ton boulot et la bibliothèque. Tu oublies complètement ta petite amie. Tu ne me fais même plus l'amour.

Une étincelle surgit dans le regard de Jasper. Après tout, Alice avait raison, comme toujours, sur tout. Ca faisait une éternité qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour, et une soirée de repos au milieu de ce **blizzard** de fatigue et de travail serait la bienvenue.

- Je peux peut-être remédier à ça. Tu as raison après tout. Ça va chauffer pour toi ma belle.

L'atmosphère se détendit aussitôt dans le salon du petit studio. Jasper se leva brusquement du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis, laissant tomber ses prises de notes par terre. Il s'approcha doucement d'Alice, tel un lion ayant repéré une gazelle. Il se jeta sur elle et l'embrassa voracement. Elle stoppa subitement cette passion et se précipita dans la chambre qu'elle ferma à clef en expliquant à Jasper que lorsqu'elle en ressortirait, il ne lui résisterait pas.

Jasper, déboussolé au milieu du studio, resta pantois. Il se perdit dans ses pensées. Il se remémora leur rencontre. Le jour où il avait pour la première fois vu ses splendides yeux de biche larmoyants. 3 ans auparavant lorsque malencontreusement, elle s'était coincé le doigt dans la porte du casier à côté du sien. Sortant de sa rêverie, il se mit à observer leur petit studio. Minuscule. Des meubles dépareillés mais cet assemblage hétéroclite semblait ordonné par on ne sait quelle magie mise en place par Alice. Des objets tous plus insolites les uns que les autres ornaient les quelques meubles et les murs défraîchis : une patère sur laquelle reposait un **béret**, un cadre photo contenant une image de **girafes, **un petit pot en verre contenant du sable et des** coquillages** ramenés de leurs dernières vacances... Un studio décoré de fausses toiles d'araignées, de citrouilles et de papiers noirs et oranges. Un studio d'étudiants fauchés. Il travaillait quatre soirs par semaine à l'aquarium municipal. Il faisait quelques rondes dans la nuit et surveillait les images des caméras tout en travaillant ses cours. Les parents d'Alice avaient proposé de payer le loyer en totalité mais Jasper refusait. Enfant de la rue, élevé en famille d'accueil, catapulté de foyers en foyers, il avait appris très tôt l'autonomie et détestait être redevable de quoi que ce soit.

Alice interrompit cette réflexion mentale en ouvrant la porte de la chambre. Jasper s'avança. Il entra et la découvrit, presque nue, allongée à plat ventre sur leur lit. Elle était la** tentation** incarnée. Il s'approcha lentement et au dernier instant se précipita à ses côtés.

- J'observe un grain de beauté de nature inquiétante sur votre fesse droite demoiselle, plaisanta-t-il d'une voix très professionnelle et pleine de désir. Je vais devoir vous examiner. Tournez-vous immédiatement, je ne voudrais pas que vous couriez le moindre risque.

Alice se retourna. Jasper s'approcha du corps de sa belle. Il la contempla longuement, lui répétant à quel point elle était parfaite. Il approcha ses mains du corps de sa moitié. A la fois délicatement et fermement, il la caressa. Lui prodiguant mille plaisirs en s'attardant sur ses seins. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Le ton joueur du jeune futur médecin laissait place à un comportement plein de désir et d'anticipation. Ses mains descendirent le long des courbes de sa belle. Il entreprit de lui enlever son tanga lorsque son regard fut attiré par ce qu'il avait tout d'abord pris pour un défaut de la dentelle noire presque transparente. Ce que découvrit Jasper le laissa sans voix. Sur la hanche de sa princesse se trouvait un petit dessin à l'encre noire. Un trèfle à quatre feuilles pas plus gros qu'une pièce de 20 centimes. Alice, remarquant l'instant de stupeur de son homme, l'observa.

- Tu as enfin remarqué mon **tatouage** alors. Tu en as mis du temps.

Après un instant de réflexion, Jasper se contenta seulement de demander :

- Pourquoi?

- Je t'aime, tu le sais. Et je ne suis pas une cinglée ni une de ces **groupies** prêtes à tout pour leur idole. Ce tatouage, je l'ai fait pour toi mais aussi et surtout pour moi. Il est et restera à jamais le symbole de notre amour. Tu te souviens de l'endroit où on a pris notre premier café? Tu étais tellement maladroit à l'époque, dit-elle avec le sourire. Le Purple Shamrock _(shamrock signifiant trèfle en anglais)_.

- Tu as fait ça à cause du nom d'un petit bar miteux dans lequel on a bu une tasse de café au gout d'eau de vaisselle usagée?

- En partie. Il y avait une autre raison à ça. Quand nous nous disputerons, que j'aurai envie de tout plaquer et de partir, comme l'envie m'en prend parfois, je voudrais faire ma valise. Je lèverai les bras pour l'attraper en haut de l'armoire, mon tee-shirt se soulèvera, mon jean s'abaissera et je verrai dans le miroir ce petit trèfle à quatre feuilles. Et alors je me rappellerai à quel point je suis chanceuse de t'avoir dans ma vie. Je me rappellerai ce café dégueulasse mais surtout le goût délicieux de tes lèvres sur les miennes juste après. Et je serais forcée de me rappeler tous nos bons souvenirs. Tous ceux qu'on a tendance à mettre de côté lorsqu'on est en colère. Ne sois pas fâché contre moi pour une raison aussi bête s'il te plait. Je t'aime. Et là tout de suite, j'ai surtout très envie de toi.

Jasper, touché par cette explication, reprit là où il s'était arrêté encore plus délicatement que précédemment. Il finit d'enlever le sous-vêtement d'Alice en prenant bien soin de caresser ses cuisses au passage. Une fois délivrée de ce vêtement, Alice se tortilla sous lui pour rétablir un certain équilibre en lui enlevant son tee-shirt. Elle lécha ses pectoraux avec avidité tout en déboutonnant le jean de son aimé. Jean qui finit bien vite au sol, à l'autre bout de la pièce accompagné du caleçon, près des costumes de la fête de ce soir.

La jeune femme renversa Jasper et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Elle caressa sa verge tendue avant de l'engloutir entre ses lèvres pulpeuses. Elle suça avidement, encouragée par les légers mouvements du bassin de son homme allant à la rencontre de sa bouche. Elle finit par stopper cette délicieuse torture et alla embrasser son chéri, en prenant grand soin de frotter son sexe humide contre celui, tendu et palpitant de l'homme sous elle. Elle se redressa et s'empala doucement sur le phallus dressé pour elle. Elle entama un doux va et vient. Il la renversa et se retrouva sur elle. Sortant entièrement de l'antre humide prêt à l'accueillir, il se redressa et se tint debout devant le lit en attirant sa maîtresse contre lui. Lui redressant les jambes à la verticale, puis les écartant, il entra en elle à nouveau, lui arrachant un soupir de contentement. Il se mit à la pilonner de plus en plus fort, profitant avec délice de ces instants indécents. Emplissant ses oreilles du son si mélodieux de son amour, gémissante sous ses coups de butoir. L'un comme l'autre sentant le plaisir monter en eux, ils accélérèrent le rythme pourtant déjà soutenu de leurs ébats. Après un dernier et intense effort, ils se laissèrent tous les deux aller à la jouissance, enlaçant l'autre du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient.

Alice soupira de plaisir. Jasper se laissa retomber aux côtés de sa douce, l'embrassant tendrement, partout où il le pouvait.

- Ta peau à la saveur de la **framboise **mon ange, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- Et toi celle de la vanille mon amour. Je suis heureuse que tu aies accepté ce petit moment de détente.

- Je t'aime Alice, n'en doute jamais. Bien qu'en ce moment je ne sois pas très présent pour toi, et j'en suis désolé, je t'aime plus que tout.

- Je sais mon amour, je sais. On devrait peut-être se préparer pour la fête non?

Jasper, vraiment peu désireux de se lever, et souhaitant profiter encore de la petite brume post-coïtale dans laquelle il baignait, protesta vaguement.

- La soirée commence autour de 20h mais les gens ne vont commencer à arriver qu'aux alentours de 22h. Nous avons encore un peu de temps. Si on compte un quart d'heure afin de te maquiller, encore un autre pour enfiler ton déguisement et encore un autre pour y aller, il faut environ 3/4 d'heure voir une heure de préparatifs. Or, il est à peine 19h30. On peut rester ici encore une demi-heure et on se préparera après. Ça te va?

- Oui si tu veux, répondit Alice avec un sourire en coin. Tu te rappelles ce qu'on faisait après le sexe quand je trouvais qu'on ne discutait pas assez il y a un moment. Quand j'étais dans ma période "lecture"?

- Bien sûr. Tu me racontais quel était ton livre du moment et tu m'en faisais un petit résumé.

- Toi tu es en période cours, alors dis moi ce que tu fais en cours.

- C'est assez barbant, commença d'expliquer Jasper. On parle de cellules épithéliales. De leur fonctionnement, de leur rôle dans le corps... Parles moi plutôt du livre que tu lis en ce moment, comme avant.

- Ça s'appelle _50 __**Nuances**__ de Grey. _C'est une lecture érotique. Mais vu que tu m'abandonnes de plus en plus souvent, je suis obligée de me contenter de ça. Et maintenant on se lève parce que je déteste être en retard et qu'un quart d'heure pour me maquiller, c'est vraiment trop court.

La lutine, pleine d'énergie, bondit hors du lit, laissant son homme seul et nu comme un ver. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, prenant au passage un tas de tissus sur la chaise où se trouvaient les costumes. Elle s'enferma dans la pièce. Jasper somnola et fut réveillé par une boule d'énergie sautant de partout dans la chambre. Alice était déguisé en ... lutin. Un lutin un peu revisité certes, mais le déguisement était très réussi. Elle portait une large chemise vert mousse qu'elle avait serrée autour de la taille avec une ceinture. Elle portait également des collants rayés rose vif et noir ainsi que des chaussures pointues vertes. Elle avait acheté de fausses oreilles pointues qu'elle avait réussi à incorporer à ses oreilles de manière très réaliste. Un bonnet pendant avec un pompon à l'extrémité. Le détail effrayant de son costume était du faux sang éclaboussant tout son costume et une flèche plantée dans son abdomen ressortant dans son dos.

- Alors qu'en penses-tu?

Jasper était ébahi. Ce petit bout de femme réussissait à faire des merveilles avec une vielle chemise et une paire de collants troués. Elle devait être magicienne dans une vie antérieure pensa-t-il.

- Même comme ça, pleine de sang et avec des oreilles pointues, tu es la femme la plus sexy que je connaisse. Comment est-ce que tu as prévu de me déguiser, moi?

- Tu seras un beau docteur, j'ai réussi à te trouver une tenue d'hôpital et une blouse. Un beau docteur qui se trimbale avec une scie ensanglantée et des vêtements fripés, ensanglantés également.

- Je trouve ça très original de faire se déguiser un étudiant en médecine, en médecin, dit-il en riant.

Alice s'impatienta et lui ordonna d'enfiler son costume, qui n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une tenue standard d'hôpital. Une fois qu'il fut habillé de ces vêtements fripés, mais propres, elle lui ordonna de la suivre. Alice pris son manteau, son sac et ferma la porte de l'appartement. Une fois dans le hall, Jasper fit la réflexion qu'ils avaient oublié le sang et la scie.

- Tut Tut, lui répondit Alice. Pas de discussion, sors de cet immeuble immédiatement.

Jasper abdiqua, convaincu qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer d'argumenter. Il sortit, suivi de près par Alice qui lui demanda de se retourner. Elle prit un flacon dans son sac et en aspergea du contenu rouge vif les vêtements de Jasper. Elle lui tendit la scie, qu'elle avait dans son sac, et ils se dirigèrent à pieds vers un bâtiment non loin, là où s'organisait la soirée. Ils arrivèrent chez l'amie d'Alice, organisatrice de la soirée, et entrèrent.

Angela, l'amie d'Alice, s'était vraiment pliée en quatre pour la décoration. Le lieu était d'origine magnifique, dans le style d'un ancien manoir. Angela l'avait rendu lugubre au possible. Lumières faiblardes émises par des **chandeliers**, objets effrayants dans tous les recoins... Les déguisements des gens présents contribuaient à cette atmosphère. Ils rencontrèrent d'effrayants loups garous, trolls, **démons**, sorcières et vampires. Mais aussi d'autres personnes déguisés sur un ton plus léger : une mémère avec un manteau en peau de **léopard, **un garçon déguisé en pénis (de 1m75), un **ninja** (qui avait apporté de vraies étoiles ninjas dans le but de faire le malin), une Marilyn Monroe, un Elvis Presley et bien d'autres... Les gens étaient heureux. L'alcool coulait à flots. Alice et Jasper retrouvèrent des amis de fac. Bella et Edward ainsi que Rosalie et Emmett. Ils saluèrent de loin Mike, Jessica, Carlisle, Matt, Esmée et tant d'autres.

La discussion entre nos trois couples préférés portait sur les cours. Edward était avec Jasper, en médecine. Et tout comme lui, il se désespérait d'être à cette soirée plutôt que de réviser. Emmett et Bella se trouvaient dans la même fac : fac de sport. Et Rosalie et Alice discutaient des méthodes de leur nouveau formateur de l'IFSI (_Institut de Formation en Soins Infirmiers_) dans lequel elles étudiaient toutes les deux.

De plus en plus de monde vint à la soirée. Les gens buvaient. Jusqu'au moment où une inévitable dispute survint non loin du groupe d'amis.

- Espèce de vieille **vache**, t'as pas à regarder mon copain comme ça. Trouves toi un mec et fous nous la paix.

Une fille en insultait une autre pour un regard un peu trop appuyé envers son compagnon. Un homme en bouscula un autre qui, ivre, réagit mal et frappa dans le tas. De fil en aiguilles, de bousculades en bousculades, le groupe violent se rapprocha du groupe d'Alice et Jasper. Le ninja, non loin d'eux, expliquait à un vampire comment devaient être utilisées les étoiles ninjas.

Ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Les uns bousculant les autres, ils finirent par bousculer le ninja, sa lame effilé et tranchante à la main. La scène fut comme au ralenti. Le ninja recula jusqu'à buter contre Jasper. Il trébucha contre lui et tenta de se rattraper à ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas tomber, sans penser un seul instant à la fameuse étoile en acier véritable dans sa main. Comme dans un cauchemar, la lame pénétra l'abdomen de Jasper, lorsque le ninja s'accrocha désespérément à sa blouse d'hôpital. Jasper resta hébété une seconde. Le sang, le sien, du vrai cette fois, commençait à maculer sa blouse. La bagarre s'était arrêtée et les gens recommençaient à discuter tranquillement. Jasper s'effondra au milieu du groupe. Les félicitations pour Angela fusèrent : la scène était très réaliste. Les invités s'amusaient, pensant à une blague. Seule la petite bande prenait la pleine mesure des événements en cours. Alice se mit à hurler. Des hurlements à vous glacer le sang. Ses hurlements couvrirent la musique que quelqu'un finit par éteindre.

- Appelez les secours! Hurlait Alice. Jasper, Jasper, JASPER, reste avec moi, parles moi, réponds moi. Ne me laisse pas, sanglotait-elle.

Personne ne réagissant, Edward appela les secours tandis que Rose tentait comme elle le pouvait d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Les secours arrivèrent rapidement sur les lieux et transportèrent Jasper à l'hôpital. Alice ne fut pas autorisée à y aller avec eux. Bella, n'ayant pas bu, pris le volant et emmena tout le monde à l'hôpital.

A peine arrivés, Alice se précipita à l'accueil pour demander où était Jasper. Une secrétaire à l'air austère remonta ses **lunettes **sur son nez et lui répondit qu'il était en chirurgie tout en lui précisant l'endroit où elle devait attendre pour recevoir des nouvelles.

Tous s'installèrent dans la salle d'attente. Alice se pelotonna sur une chaise, elle pleurait silencieusement, sans interruption. Edward proposa d'aller chercher des cafés, personne ne répondit. Emmett se mit à parler.

- Toute façon, Jasper, c'est un battant. Il s'est toujours battu pour tout. Quand il était petit, c'était pour pas se faire frapper, après c'était pour avoir le droit de manger un bout de pain. Il s'est aussi battu pour toi, il n'a jamais arrêté de se battre jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes de sortir avec lui, hein Ali.

- Ne m'appelle pas Ali, murmura Alice.

- Quelqu'un veut un café? Demanda à nouveau Edward.

- Quoi? Reprit Emmet qui n'avait pas compris les paroles d'Alice.

- NE. M'APPELLE. PAS. ALI! C'est Jazz qui m'appelle Ali. Foutez-moi la paix! Arrêtes d'être comme ça Emmett, parce que tu dis ça pour te rassurer toi mais ça nous angoisse plus que ça nous aide. Et toi franchement Edward, tu crois sérieux qu'on a envie d'un putain de café maintenant? Arrêtez tous!

Alice sanglota de plus belle. Emmett, Rosalie, Edward et Bella restant pantois devant la réaction d'Alice. La salle devint à nouveau silencieuse.

Un médecin finit par sortir du bloc.

- Vous êtes la famille de Monsieur Jasper Hale?

- Oui, répondit Alice précipitamment.

- Vous êtes? Reprit le médecin.

- Sa femme.

La réponse sembla louche au médecin au vu de la jeunesse de son patient et de celle qui prétendait être sa femme. Il expliqua qu'il ne pouvait donner les informations qu'à la famille.

- Je suis sa sœur! Tonna Rosalie d'une voix autoritaire. Comment va-t-il? Vous pouvez parler devant eux, ils sont nos amis.

- Il y a eu une grave hémorragie. On a eu beaucoup de mal à la stopper. Les intestins ont été touchés. Il a fait deux arrêts sur la table. On a réussi à le ramener. Il est en soins intensifs pour l'instant. Les prochaines 24h vont être décisives. Je ne vous cache pas que le pronostic vital est fortement engagé.

- Il va mourir? Demanda Alice d'une voix blanche.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement le médecin.

Le monde d'Alice s'écroula. Son Jasper ne pouvait pas mourir. Elle-même n'y survivrait pas. Elle écouta les instructions concernant les visites puis s'éclipsa pour aller le voir. Elle trouva rapidement la réanimation, laissant ses amis derrière elle. Rosalie et Emmett allaient dormir chez des amis qui n'habitaient pas loin pour revenir s'il y avait le moindre souci. Edward et Bella décidèrent de rentrer chez eux. Alice passa la nuit au chevet de son amour, lui parlant sans cesse. Pleurant sans cesse également.

**1 novembre 2013**

Au petit matin, Jasper ouvrit les yeux. Alice déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Tu as la saveur de la framboise ma chérie. Je t'aime.

Ce fut tout ce que Jasper dit avant de sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience. Les heures passèrent. Alice refusa de le quitter une minute, ne serait-ce que pour aller manger. Son teint devenait de plus en plus blanc. Les infirmières venaient régulièrement relever les paramètres vitaux de son homme, parfois en lui adressant une parole réconfortante. A 11h, Rosalie appela. Tout allait bien, Il fut convenu qu'elle et Emmett passeraient la relayer auprès de Jasper à 13h. Alice était de retour au chevet de Jasper après quelques minutes d'absence pour répondre au téléphone.

A 11h38, le moniteur cardiaque émit un bip continu. L'équipe de réanimation fit son possible. Sans pouvoir le ramener malgré de nombreuses tentatives.

Alice s'enfuit en courant à l'extérieur. Elle rentra chez eux. Elle fouilla fébrilement la salle de bain, jusqu'à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle avala le contenu entier de la boite de somnifères enfin trouvées dans le placard. Elle rédigea une missive rapide au dos d'une des feuilles de cours de Jasper qu'elle posa sur leur table de nuit. Elle s'étendit sur le lit, là même où, quelques heures auparavant, il lui avait fait l'amour. Elle sombra dans un lourd et profond sommeil d'où personne ne put la sortir.

L'après-midi même, après avoir appris le décès de celui qui était pour certains un frère ou un beau-frère, un ami d'enfance, les amis d'Alice, inquiets, vinrent la voir chez elle.

Ils ne trouvèrent qu'une porte fermée à clef. Après avoir demandé les clefs à la voisine, ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement.

Ils ne trouvèrent qu'une morte dans le lit.

**2 novembre 2013 : Epilogue**

Vous êtes sur BFMRADIO, la **radio** qui vous fait danser, chanter et vous informe.

Il est 10h30 et c'est Patrick qui vous parle sur BFMRADIO. Il est l'heure des infos du jour mes amis :

Le jeune homme blessé lors d'une altercation à une soirée d'Halloween est décédé hier aux alentours de 12h des suites de ses blessures. Rappelons que le jeune homme a été blessé dans une bousculade par un autre jeune déguisé en ninja qui avait pris soin d'emmener une véritable étoile ninja, arme ayant causé les blessures. Une enquête est en cours pour retrouver l'auteur des faits.

Je vous annonce qu'une septuagénaire a été fauchée par une voiture ce matin en traversant une route fréquentée en centre-ville. Le chauffeur aurait été ébloui par le soleil et ne l'aurait pas vu. La victime n'est que légèrement blessée et se remettra vite sur pieds. Néanmoins, une enquête est en cours.

En lien avec la première info du jour, une jeune fille a été retrouvée morte par overdose de somnifères dans son appartement tard hier soir par ses amis. Il semblerait qu'elle soit la compagne du jeune homme décédé un peu plus tôt dans la journée d'hier et qu'elle se soit donnée la mort volontairement au vue d'une lettre d'adieu qu'elle a laissée près d'elle.

C'était Patrick sur BFMRADIO. Je vous dis à dans deux heures pour un nouveau bulletin d''infos. Surtout ne nous quittez pas, la musique revient très vite.

* * *

><p><strong>Cet OS est maintenant terminé. Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue. Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis.<strong>


End file.
